


The Rimming Business

by MashedMango



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Missionary Position, Rimming, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedMango/pseuds/MashedMango
Summary: Arthur experiences rimming for the first fime.





	The Rimming Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure filth, guys. I'm so sorry.
> 
> The title is a bastardisation of WeNeedARuse's brilliant fic "The Revenge Buisness" (go check out if you haven't already) - for this, I am even more sorry.
> 
> Anywho, there is a distinct lack of Arthur getting rimmed in this fandom, and I will not stand for it.

With his face down and eyes screwed shut, panting hard and wet into the covers, Arthur can't quite believe what is happening to him. One moment he's on his hands and knees, holding his breath and readying himself for the hot slick pressure of talented fingers... the next, he's losing his balance with the weight of Dutch's hand pushing down hard on the small of his back, arranging him so he's pressed flat to the bed, all too aware of his own dripping cock trapped between his belly and the sheets.

"Stay down, Arthur. Your legs won't be able to cope with this"

Arthur craned his neck back, brows furrowed in confusion.

"With what?"

Dutch didn"t answer. Only winked before he dragged his tongue down the length of Arthur's spine. Slow. Savouring the salt of the glistening skin, still damp from their bath. He nipped at the sensitive triangle at the base, enjoying how receptive Arthur is to the lighter touch, before stopping to spread the globes of the younger man's ass.

Arthur shivered with anticipation. He couldn't do anything but clench his fists, acutely aware of his face flushing with the embarrassment and arousal of being so exposed under Dutch's gaze. Then he released a moan, like it was punched out of him, when Dutch brazenly spat on his hole and chased it with his tongue like a velvet caress. 

The sudden, mind-numbing pleasure had the blond paralysed with shock for all of a few seconds before he flinched away, scrambling to twist onto his side and face his bewildered partner.

"Why ar-? What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, ain't it obvious?" Dutch replied with a smirk, one hand tugging leisurely at his own arousal. He stilled the other that was kneading the flesh of Arthur's asscheek when the younger man only stared back, seemingly unable to collect his thoughts due to the aftershock.

"You don't like it?" Dutch asked.

Arthur's eyes darted about the room for a moment.

"I didn't say that. I just... it's..."

"I know."

"No one's ever..."

Dutch lurched forward to kiss him. To soothe that stammer with his own tongue. 

"Just relax. I've got this."

And so, Arthur finds himself back on his front with a fancy pillow shoved under his hips, completely at the mercy of Dutch's wicked tongue tracing maddening circles around his most privare area. God, how is he meant to survive this? This hot, undulating...unrelenting rapture. He does his best to withstand it - his entire being one tense, quivering line. He bites down on his own lip but can't quite hold in a cry when Dutch manages to breach the tight opening and hums his victory, the tickling brush of the older man's facial hair on his sensitive skin only adding to the unbearable feeling.

"Ah, fuck fuck fuck!"

Dutch comes up for air, watches as his boy uncontrollably ruts into the pillow.

"Look at you," Dutch says, sucking a kiss to one cheek. "You have no idea..."

He can't resist dragging his fingertips from the darker skin of Arthur's balls up to the muscle, catching on the rim as Arthur pushes back against them.

"That's it, Arthur. Open up for me," Dutch coos as he slips a single digit inside before his tongue returns to lap around it. Arthur can't restrain himself any longer and just gives in; sobs with every spark that flares up his back, with every flip of his belly. He can feel his cock begging for a firm touch.

Dutch continues his perfect torment, switching up the pace and technique, not letting Arthur get used to a rhythm. Relishes the taste of his skin and the increasing volume of his uncontained pleasure. It's enough to keep him hard as he holds and works Arthur loose with another slicked up finger, deliberately rubbing at that spot deep inside that has Arthur pushing up onto his forearms.

"I bet I could make you come just from this. It would take a while. But I'd get you there," Dutch purrs after taking a moment to catch his breath once again.

"Oh God, no Dutch, please. I can't fucking take it anymore!"

He really is beautiful like this. All heaving muscles rippling beneath flushed, sweaty skin. Mouth wide open, parched from all the panting and cursing. Ruined. His beautiful boy.

"I don't think I've ever heard you whine so much before, Arthur," Dutch responds, tone a little bit more than smug. He curls his fingers upwards, causing Arthur's spine to curve and shudder.

"Just- oh fuck! Hurry up, you bastard. I need..."

"What?" Dutch teases with a twist of his wrist. "What do you need? Say it."

It’s arrogant. It’s so fucking arrogant, and Arthur wants to hate it, only.... he wants to come more.

"You, damn it."

Dutch slicks his own cock before he pushes Arthur back down into the sheets. Leans forward to rest along the broad expanse of his back, winds his arms underneath Arthur's trembling underarms to hook them back behind his neck. He threads his fingers together in a clasp to keep Arthur's head down as he begins to ease himself into the tight passage, smothering his own groans into the space behind the blond's ear.

For Arthur, the sensation of finally being full enough is heady, satisfying right down to his bones. Can only whimper and nod, keyed up as he is, when Dutch asks if he's okay.

And then Dutch moves. Starts off with slow, measured thrusts but it's not long before he's fucking him like he means it, Arthur going absolutely out of his mind with the pleasure. Unable to reach under and relieve his aching cock, restrained as he is with Dutch's hands increasing the pressure on his nape, he bites down hard on the bunched up sheets.

He copes like this until he's finding it hard to fill his lungs when Dutch suddenly nails that spot deep inside on every upward grind. 

He tries to lift his head but the weight on his nape... the tightness in his chest... it's too much.

In his momentary panic, he rapidly bangs his fist on the bed.

Dutch stills, recognising their agreed signal.

"What's wrong?"

"Ease up," he releases on a shallow exhale.

The dark haired man complies without hesitation and leans back, rubbing a light palm between Arthur's shoulder blades as the younger man rises up onto his forearms, chest visibly expanding with every inhale.

"What's wrong?" Dutch asks again, this time at his side. "Are you hurt?"

The blond huffs out a laugh and manages to roll onto his back. He looks upon Dutch for the first time since he arranged Arthur on all fours, and notes that the man looks as wrecked as Arthur feels: with his hair no longer slicked back but falling foward in unruly curls, cheekbones and forehead tinged pink and shining with sweat, his bottom lip bitten red. The concerned dip of his brow. Arthur's never been more attracted to anyone in his life.

"Naw, you just damn near suffocated me is all," he responds with a sharp pinch to Dutch's nipple. The man lets out a hiss and grabs onto the offending hand.

"And yet, you're still hard." He brings Arthur's captured hand south, makes him touch himself. Holds his gaze as he does it. "Forgive me?"

Arthur makes a show of thinking about it for a moment but the pretence is shattered when Dutch moves his fist upwards to twist at the swollen head.

"C'mere," Arthur breathes, forcibly pulling the older man down to fuse their lips togerher in a hard kiss; tongues sliding messily. Arthur savours the taste of him for a few seconds before he breaks away. "Now. Make it up to me."

Dutch grins. 

"Oh, with pleasure."

He rearranges the pillow back under Arthur's hips, pulls his legs up around his waist as he slides back in. Arthur all but yells and clenches down, hand frantically stripping his cock as the other claws across the older man's chest. 

Dutch encourages him with a deep rocking motion, beringed fingers digging bruises into Arthur's hip. He moves to rest on an elbow but with his thumb on the blond's throat, then fucks into him even faster, even harder, and that was enough.

The sheer intensity of the orgasm takes Arthur by surprise and every single part of him is pushed into it. Feels like its going on forever, stretched out even more by Dutch thrusting wildly into him. He moans with every burst of white, shaking and arching with his head tossed right back. Unable to handle the bliss of the convulsing heat, Dutch leans forward to rest his brow on Arthur's collarbone before he pulses wetly into his body, jerking intermittently as the pleasure ebbs out of him, voice cracking on a moan.

Dutch mumbles something into his skin.

Arthur, in his haze, doesn't hear it. 

And Dutch is relieved.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> If you have any suggestions of what you'd like me to do next, drop me a line ;)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr if ya wanna say howdy.


End file.
